


年

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid, 宙227, 宙与埃
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 2018新年贺文*ooc注意 黑卷黑加纱挑（事实上还乱入了一点点挑卷？而且纱黑存在感特强）*自我感觉良好，但应该写的很烂 以后有时间说不定会改改。*几个男的就不带了，这是女生的聚会ପ( ˘ᵕ˘ ) ੭ ☆（才不是刚开始忘了后面懒得改）恩合出没打酱油顺便被打。人妻贺恩出没（贯穿全程）。*（论黑卷黑的贺文我为什么歪成了纱挑为主θ..θ之填坑战线拉太长）
Relationships: 普路同/埃已, 浊令/贺恩, 纱挑, 黑卷





	年

**Author's Note:**

> 算起来是写的第一篇233  
> 有点黑历史了

这是栋大房子。典型的东式风格，全木制的房子透出一股浓浓的古典气息，许是坐落在近乎无人的郊外的缘故，十分清净，四周林木环绕，一片郁郁葱葱。但今天，这份宁静注定要被打破。  
“过年？”普路同依旧笑的狂妄，背身坐在屋外木制的走廊栏杆上，“年有什么好过的？你拽我来这里就是为了这个？”  
“既然她们都答应了，就暂时休息会，人间总会有很多有意思的东西呢。”埃已随意的倚着一旁的墙，难得的放松。  
现在想起来仍有些不可思议。  
“暂停？什么意思？”埃已的声音一如既往地平淡，也许是因为眼前人，并没有做出防备的姿态。  
“人间的年快到了，休战一起来过个年吧。”贺恩难得笑的阳光，“那几位也答应了。是吧？浊令？”  
倚靠在一旁墙上的浊令只是抱着臂，撇了撇嘴，并没有应答，但无疑是种默认。  
“认识这么久了，我们还没有真正聚过呢，一起吧，就在郊外那间房，把她也叫来。”贺恩轻轻的说着，直直的看向埃已。  
“......”埃已似是在思考着什么，一会后转身走了。答应了。贺恩笑着转向身边人:“接下来去买点过年的东西吧。”  
浊令依旧是那副带着点高高在上的姿态，有些甜腻的清亮女声诉说着她心中的不满:“真搞不懂你在想什么，也不知道那几位怎么会同意的。”说归说，她还是几步跟上了离开的贺恩。  
这是她们相遇的第五年，也是她们在一起的第一个年，第一个安稳的年。  
“呦，废物来的倒挺快的。”穿透力极强的女声一出便带着很强的攻击性，不知为何还透着浓浓的不爽。  
.......好吧，也许并不安稳。  
“嘁，”普路同转头正打算怼一句回去——于是她看到了浊令现在的样子，“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”然后毫不犹豫的笑出声来。  
只见浊令手上捧着一堆箱子，背上还背着几个，就连头上也不被放过，堆上了几个小箱子，真让人怀疑她是否还能走路。嗯，当然，浊令不愧是浊令，走的还是很稳当的，就是随着她的步伐一直晃动着的箱子让人感觉下一秒就会掉下来。  
埃已扯了扯嘴角，一向镇静如她此刻的表情也有些微妙。不过她的目光很快便向后落去，然后起身走去。  
“你到底拿了多少东西。”埃已看着贺恩放下最后一个箱子，语气有些无奈。此时她身边已经堆起了一座小山，看来她就是浊令现在这样子的罪魁祸首。  
“这里的东西太少了，必需品都没有，看到就都买了一点。”贺恩笑的无辜，看着埃已帮忙抱起一个箱子，笑容不由得更深了些。“小黑，过来帮忙！”她扬声向远处还在放肆嘲笑浊令的普路同喊道。  
“小黑......”普路同感觉整个人都不好了。浊令放下身上的箱子，正好听到这话，瞬间乐了:“小黑哈哈，小黑过来乖哈哈哈......”报应总是来的很快。  
“别笑了！纱纱你也过来！！”贺恩又在埃已手上的箱子上叠了几个小箱子。埃已又很顺手的都递给了不情不愿过来的普路同。  
天道好轮回，谁也别笑谁。  
贺恩开了门，指挥着两人，“纱纱那个箱子是被子，拿到房间里去，还有枕头和褥子也是。旁边那个箱子里是洗漱用品拿到卫生间去。小黑那个箱子是餐具，放到橱柜里去，还有厨具也放厨房。那个箱子是灯笼，拿到外边去，那个是烟花拿到仓库去，就在外边那个小木屋。诶诶，卫生间在那边！你走错了！......”她转头看向埃已，“卷卷麻烦你铺一下床了。”说完又转头继续指挥那两人:“别偷懒！你们连这个都做不到吗？！继续！那个是吃的，也放厨房去，别偷吃啊，那个是饮料一起拿去......”真佩服她能记得这么清楚。埃已头上明显滑过几条黑线，并没说什么，转身进了房间。  
不得不说普路同她们的效率还是蛮高的——当然贺恩的指挥（鞭策）肯定占了很大一部分——一番忙碌，大概饷午房子就已大致布置好了。随便吃了些东西，浊令和普路同就已经瘫在了沙发上。埃已正端了一盆水从厨房出来，后面还跟着一只贺恩，同样端着一大盆子。  
“你们要干什么？”普路同猛的坐起身，满脸警惕，旁边的浊令少见的没出言讽刺一番，因为她也是一样的反应，只是没起身，但很明显身体已经绷紧了。看来之前都被折腾惨了。  
“包饺子，还可以裹几个汤圆，过年怎么可以没有这些。”贺恩把手上那一大盆子馅放在了桌上回的相当自然，又扭头看了她们两个一眼，似是要说什么，沉默了一下又转回去了。  
“.......你那眼神什么意思。”浊令被看的整个人都不好了，普路同也同样盯着贺恩。  
“就是觉得这个你们还是算了，别干了，你们歇你们的。没事，别管我们。”贺恩又进厨房端了几杯茶放桌上，手肘轻轻捅了捅刚从厨房拿了一袋子面粉和几个盆子回来的埃已。  
埃已顺手端起茶喝了一口，听到这话也扭头看了一眼沙发上的两人，沉默了一下:“和面应该还是可以......的......？”  
......这绝对是被小瞧了吧！绝对是吧！  
普路同似乎炸毛了，起身几步就到了埃已身边:“这么简单的东西怎么可能不可以！”浊令也不服输的走过来。  
“嗯......那就先和面。”贺恩再次看了她们一眼，“就倒水进去，然后揉，会吧？”疑问语气。  
感觉自己被小瞧了的普路同和浊令对视了一眼，难得没有呛起声来。挽起袖子，开始。  
......  
“喂！小黑你水倒那么多打算干嘛呢？！做面粉汤吗？！纱纱你还笑！水倒那么点是想堆面粉团吗？！......”不出意料被训了。埃已默默站远了一点，继续和面。“我说你们这四肢健全的正常人不会连这个都弄不好吧？！你们看看人家卷卷，看都看不清，还不用教都做的比你们好，你们好意思吗！”还是中枪了。突然被点名的埃已手一抖，水瞬间就倒多了。  
“......”这就很尴尬了。  
面终于和好了，贺恩让普路同和浊令擀面皮，然后有些心虚的走到埃已身后，修长的手臂一伸圈住埃已，手覆上手，开始手把手的教。埃已身体微微一僵，很快又放松下来。  
个子高挑的银发女孩怀里环着一位黑色卷发女孩，头轻轻靠在其肩上，修长、骨节分明的手覆着手，神情认真专注，不得不说是幅十分和谐美好的画。  
说起来她还比我高一点呢，埃已想到，鼻尖环绕着淡淡香味，和小黑一样带有一种香味呢，不过不像小黑那样腻人，更清淡，像是薄荷，很好闻。  
这样做了几个饺子，贺恩估摸着埃已已经会了，立刻抽开身去——虽然没有看这边但某人的杀气直往身上刺啊，她现在感觉半个身子都是凉凉的——剩下一半是靠着埃已那边的。  
转头又看了看浊令她们那边，嗯，看来还是这种事做得好的。于是稍稍放点心，又拿来面皮继续包饺子，中间还抽空拿之前和面时一起弄好的糯米和芝麻糊裹了好多个汤圆。  
贺恩往窗外看了看天色，夕阳已经已经快要落山了，再看看桌上，也包的差不多了，最后再包了几个饺子，就叫了埃已一声，开始收拾剩下的材料。  
一旁沙发上的浊令和普路同——在擀完面皮后尝试着包了几个饺子她们就果断放弃回去继续瘫着了——看到这也赶紧起来帮忙，直接把这个包了——她们可饿坏了，之前没吃多少，剩下的吃的全被看她们不吃了的贺恩锁柜子里去了。看她们忙活着包饺子又不好意思出声，现在看到终于好了就赶紧过来包圆，好让她们赶紧弄吃的去。  
贺恩一看就明白她们的心思了，也不点破，招呼着埃已就去做饭。也是贺恩准备齐全了，新的厨房里应有尽有，各种食材还有厨具只要你能想到的都有，一样不缺。嗯，事实上这也是一种另类的财大气粗了——上千、上万的食材都有啊。埃已扫了一眼，虽然之前就看到了，但还是感觉......摇摇头，甩开这些念头，开始和贺恩商量做些什么——毕竟可用的食材实在是太多了啊。  
一边，普路同和浊令十分勤快地收拾好桌子，浊令继续瘫回沙发，普路同闲着无聊就探头看贺恩和埃已忙活。  
“别看了，要想快点吃饭就给我过来帮忙！”然后就被贺恩一个转身逮到了。贺恩喊她去埃已那边后又探头往厨房外看了看，目光直接落到了在大厅里瘫着的十分显眼的浊令身上:“纱纱你也过来！”  
浊令竖了竖耳朵，正想当做没听到就看到贺恩似笑非笑地看着自己，当即浑身一颤，几乎是从沙发上弹了起来，一个直窜就到了贺恩面前。  
贺恩略满意的点了点头，指指一旁放好的食材:“该削皮的削皮，该切片的切片，该剥壳的剥壳，简单处理应该不用教吧？嗯？”浊令毫不犹豫点点头，麻溜的跑去处理了。贺恩看她熟练的开始处理，然后伸手接过她刚弄好的食材，开工。  
......  
“小黑把菜端桌上去，纱纱，帮忙！”贺恩招呼着，把装盘的菜递给乖乖过来的浊令，然后大致收拾一下厨房，感觉差不多了才洗了洗手出去准备吃饭。  
外边埃已已经把最后的碗筷放好，普路同和浊令乖乖坐在一边，看到她出来，眼睛都放着光。  
“这边！”浊令站起来，十分殷勤的拉开椅子让她坐下。  
“可以开吃了？”普路同轻轻扯了扯埃已的袖子，一副眼巴巴的样子。得到埃已点头同意后瞬间缩回位子端起饭碗开吃。  
原来如此，贺恩微微扯了扯嘴角，怪不得这个这么殷勤。  
这边贺恩和埃已正打算开吃，那边已经清空了几盘菜了。饿死鬼投胎啊，她们两个无语的看着普路同和浊令正为了最后一块红烧肉开打，两副筷子在空中不断相击又不断弹开，一来一去有来有回。  
“我还特意把那几个支开了......”贺恩相当小声的和坐她旁边的埃已说道，“怕的就这个......早知道就叫你，我们两直接玩去了......”  
埃已有些哭笑不得:“说这么说，这两个支不开吧......”同样压低了声音——虽说那两个还在打，但她们两的耳朵可尖了，“而且不是蛮好的吗，起码争的是这个，不是直接抄刀子......”埃已瞄了那边一眼，“你把那几个支哪去了？其他几个还好，恩合你怎么支开的？”  
“那还不简单。”贺恩隐隐有些得意的样子，“我跟恩合说他过来的话浊令就不会去，还会惹她生气，被打，而且说不定又会被关起来，这样他永远也追不到，他就可以死心了，他就乖乖跑外边玩去了。至于那几个......他们自己腻着哪都无所谓，随便指了个地让他们跟恩合玩去了。”说着贺恩悄悄抬头看了浊令一眼，那边普路同不知道什么时候搬了一箱酒来，已经开始拼酒了。  
刚总感觉被人盯着是错觉吗？贺恩眨了眨眼，不经意间转头对上埃已的目光:“怎么了？”  
“没事。”埃已收回目光回道，“你确定恩合会听话？”  
“所以我把浊令安排在最外边，晚上把门锁好吧。”贺恩不假思索，那边话音刚落这边一句话就窜了出来。话说为什么感觉埃已的目光隐隐有些同情？贺恩有些摸不着头脑，也没深究，继续吃饭。  
饭后，普路同和浊令又开了箱酒正在喝——之前那箱竟然愣生生给两人喝完了，虽然中间埃已和贺恩也被灌了好几杯——埃已和贺恩收拾完，洗了个澡，打了个招呼就各自回房休息。她们并没有注意到在她们走进去瞬间安静下来的普路同和浊令。  
“你打算怎么办？”普路同微微舔了舔唇，黑白异色的眼眸不经意间透出些危险的光。浊令又喝了口酒，并没有理她，她也不在意:“我先进去了，这里交给你了。”说着起身悄悄进了埃已的房间。  
浊令仍坐着，微垂了头，刘海披散下来挡住了她的神情，不见真切。一会后，她猛的仰头喝完手里那罐酒，目光扫了扫有些狼藉的客厅，随手把罐子一扔，只大致地把满地的罐子堆到一起，也没多管，径直进了贺恩的房间——钥匙的备份一直在她手上，锁不锁门对她来说无所谓。  
“你还没睡？睡不着？”浊令进门后不动声色的反锁了门。似是不经意的扫了一圈房间，然后微垂了眸子，遮掩有些抑制不住的兴奋。  
贺恩穿着件丝质的睡裙正坐床上，床头灯亮着，低着头似是有些苦恼的思索着什么，这时有些意外的抬起头来:“怎么睡得着啊......旁边......”她揉了揉太阳穴，有些头疼的样子，“失算啊，早知道先弄个隔音的材料外边裹一层了。”  
贺恩现在心情相当微妙。她刚躺下没一会，隔壁房间就响起了埃已少见的带着些惊诧的声音——埃已睡在她隔壁——她还听到似是普路同的声音回应了什么。安静了一会，本以为没什么了，然后她就听到了疑似埃已的细微呻吟声。  
明天一定要弄个隔音的东西！贺恩有些忿忿的想着，从被窝里探出身来。这怎么睡得着啊......事实上这间房子的墙壁已经很厚了，可耐不住她听力好啊......她第一次这么讨厌自己有些好的过分的听力。  
她撑起身子，一手捂脸，不去管悄然滑落的被子，白色碎发遮掩下隐隐露出了她泛红的耳尖。要不先去其他房间睡？可另外的房间都没弄啊......她现在有些后悔，早知道这样就把房间都整理一下了，反正这房子大，房间多，离远点就可以了。要不先去浊令那边避避？正想着，她有些意外的听到了开门的声音。这是想曹操曹操就到吗？贺恩在心里默默吐槽。  
眼前突地撒下一片阴影，伴随而来的还有熟悉的声音:“你在想什么？”贺恩有些心虚的移开视线:“没有啊。”浊令有些危险的眯长了眼睛:“是吗。”贺恩更心虚了。  
“真薄。”浊令突然说道。“诶？”贺恩有些疑惑的抬起头，“反正不......”映入眼帘的是浊令放大了的脸，唇上湿热的柔软一擦而过。“......冷。”下意识吐出嘴里的话，贺恩猛的反应过来，一拳就挥了过去。  
晚了。浊令先一步抓住了她的手腕，几下瓦解了贺恩的反抗，身体微微前倾就压了上去，直接吻住了她。  
“唔......”贺恩不安分的动着，随即便被身上人加重的力道彻底锁住了动作。不同于之前的蜻蜓点水，浊令有些兴奋的啃噬着、吮吸着，红眸中的兴奋此刻终于毫无掩饰的展露出来，也落到了贺恩眼中。  
糟......贺恩试图把浊令弄开，但四肢被对方死死的压住，根本动弹不了。这下......她似是无奈地眯起眼睛，然后默默闭紧嘴，咬紧牙关。  
但有用吗？  
似是不满足于当前，浊令突然用力咬了下去。贺恩吃痛，轻哼一声，下意识松了口，下一刻口腔便被对方侵入，肆意掠夺。  
炙热的呼吸喷撒在自己脸上，伴随着的还有浓浓的酒精味夹杂着一股淡淡的清香。贺恩觉得，她也有些醉了。  
———这是晚上过去———白天来临———  
威诺希觉得自己受到了惊吓。  
就在几天前，贺恩突然找上门来说要停战过节，他当时就觉得贺恩是不是哪里坏掉了，还思索着要不要帮她重塑一下，可是让他没想到的是主教竟然也同意了？！坏掉还能传染吗？威诺希表示不可思议，他原本就随口一说，如果她能说服那位的话可以啊，结果那位竟然真的同意了？！贺恩那个小家伙到底怎么说服那位的？  
嘛，不过既然她也同意了，那么他也没有理由反对。休个假也不错，他想。  
今天早上，他原本抱着萨腾努斯舒服地躺在床上，闭上眼进入冥想，随意切换几个视角看到了贺恩——嗯，疑似贺恩的一团。令他有些惊讶的是对方这时竟然还没起来，按平时来说她这时应该早就醒了。难道是平时压的太狠了？一放假真正放松下来后就开始反弹，直接表现为赖床了吗？  
他在脑子里胡思乱想，但没太久就被打断了。不是有什么人，而是……  
Woc？？？吻痕？？？那是吻痕？？？(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)!?......他默默盯着贺恩一个翻身间不经意露出被子的一截白皙的手臂，此刻上面布满了星星点点的粉红色痕迹，其上还夹杂着一些青紫色的於痕。  
一定是我打开方式不对……威诺希默默睁眼断开冥想然后再进入，还特地多切了几个视角才换回去。  
还在……威诺希默默盯着，一脸平静，心中却翻起了惊天大浪。  
他昨天是看她躺下才切视角的，也就是说，就一个晚上的时间没盯着他家的小投影就被吃掉了？？？而且看起来还是彻底吃干抹净了的那种？？？TMD谁干的？！看他不……  
浊令突然走了进来，径直走到了床边，声音温柔：“该起来了哦。早饭准备好了。”她伸手轻轻推了推对方，“吃早饭了，再不起来就凉了哦。”  
“.…..困。”似是不堪其扰，贺恩在被窝里蠕动了一下，飘出来几个字，声音中还带着浓浓的倦意：“难受……”声音软软糯糯的，细若蚊吟，还带了些沙哑。  
这是在撒娇？？？默默咽回还未说出口的话，威诺希觉得自己需要重塑一下世界观。这信息量有点大，他感觉自己的中央处理器要过载了。  
“……那我端进来？”依旧柔和的嗓音，这次却带了些无奈。浊令开始反思自己昨晚是不是用力过猛了，同时转身又往外走去。似是注意到了什么，她顿了顿脚步，锐利的目光隐隐扫过一处空气。  
……  
威诺希默默切断冥想。睁开眼对上了那双熟悉的白瞳，只不过这时那双白瞳不复往日的淡漠，眼神相当微妙。  
“呐，你打一下我，我一定是还在做梦。”威诺希有些木讷的开口。  
“嗷！”痛呼出声的他看着萨腾努斯收回手，面上仍有些不可思议。昨晚他家的小投影和艾坡隆那个叫浊令的……这不科学！也不玄幻！  
“你看到了什么？”一阵沉默后萨腾努斯首先开口了。  
“.…..”威诺希依旧呆愣着。萨腾努斯也不在意：“埃已她昨晚……”顿了顿，她的语气中难得带上了惊讶，“被普路同……”  
“吃掉了？”威诺希接口道，比起那两个，他感觉这对相当合乎情理了。  
等会，说起来之前那么多次梦境中贺恩也和那家伙在一起过好多次。他揉了揉太阳穴，而且恩合那小子也……为什么这一个两个的都……等等，这样看他这边可以说被一锅端了？他默默陷入了沉思。  
一边，浊令走出房间，不出意料看见普路同一如既往猖狂的身影——她捏着个热气腾腾的馒头靠坐在凳子上，一手搭在椅背上，把脚搁在了桌上，很悠闲的晃着椅子。  
“呦，我还以为你今天不打算出来了。”普路同笑着喊道，心情很好的样子。  
“彼此彼此。”浊令回道，“不去照顾你小女友？”  
她往厨房走去：“还是说把饭送进去后就被赶出来了？”普路同的笑容僵住了。  
“怎、怎么可能。”她当即窜了起来，但她似乎忘了什么，刚直起身来便被重心不稳而倒下的椅子带下，重重砸到了地上。  
“砰！”  
看/听起来好痛的样子，浊令目不斜视进厨房端出一碗粥，再走进贺恩房间，路上还很顺脚的从还趴地上的普路同身上踩了过去。  
“浊、令！”身后传来普路同充满杀气的声音，但很快就被关上的门隔绝在外——趁贺恩睡着的时候浊令特地加上的隔音法阵很快就起了作用呢。  
“你又干什么了？”贺恩清醒了些，从被窝里探出个脑袋问道，声音仍然有气无力的。  
“没什么，顺便而已。”浊令把粥放下，轻描淡写的揭过去，“还难受吗？”她低头在对方露出的脖颈上蹭了蹭。  
“还不是你……”语气带了些哀怨，贺恩微微动了动，也就任由她蹭着了。  
“第一次没忍住嘛。”浊令心虚的转移话题：“说起来要不要涂一下药？”  
“哈？”  
“从恩合那小子那拿来的。”她从一边翻出一瓶药膏。  
“他昨晚来过？？”贺恩表示整个人都不好了，“那他昨晚……”  
“嗯，一直都在听着。”浊令好笑的看着贺恩瞬间僵住的表情，想了想又补充了一句：“开始那段应该没听到，后面是都听进去了。”贺恩在心里默默挠墙，一层粉色悄悄附上耳尖。一定是被窝太热了，嗯。贺恩想着，又往里缩了缩。  
“我不是说了？一劳永逸的方法，保证没有后遗症的那种。”浊令坏笑道：“保证那小子以后不会再缠过来了。”  
“明明有后遗症……”贺恩试图支起身来，但从身上传来的虚弱感让她放弃了这个想法，只哀怨的看着浊令。  
“所以要不要抹一下药？效果应该不错的。”浊令相当心虚的移开目光，揭开瓶盖伸手进去抹了点药膏又顺手抹到了贺恩脖颈上。贺恩翻了个身趴在枕头上眯长了眼睛，冰冰凉凉的药膏让她感觉很舒服。  
“那别动，我先把被子掀开咯。”得到默许的浊令伸手抓住被子掀开，一直缩在被子里的身体此刻一览无遗。洁白的修长身躯凹凸有致，其上落着点点粉红色痕迹，夹杂着道道或青或紫的於痕，隐隐还能看到几道泛着血迹的伤痕，已经结痂。那是她昨晚留下的。  
忍住。浊令不动声色地伸手用力掐了自己一下。她仔细的为眼前伤痕累累的身躯抹上药，努力无视对方发出的细小呻吟声。她突然明白昨晚她进来时贺恩的心情了——她也有些讨厌自己极好的听力了。她默默停了动作端起一边的冰水一饮而尽。  
“这样就差不多了。”浊令把枕头垫好让她靠着，重新为眼前人盖好被子，目光扫过她白皙的脖颈，暗自沉了眸子，凑近有些怜惜的轻吻那道狰狞的伤疤。贺恩颤了颤。  
她轻轻抚了抚对方，端起一旁的粥尝了一口：“这个温度刚好。”她舀了一勺子递到贺恩嘴边。眼前人很不自在的动了动，想要伸手自己来，最终还是屈服于身上源源不断传来的无力感，张口喝下送到眼前的粥。浊令略满意的点了点头，继续喂食。  
——————  
“我可以进来吗？卷卷？”普路同扒着门问道。  
房里埃已咽下最后一口粥，撩了撩头发换了个舒服的姿势靠着，手指绕着自己的鬓发低头看着放在膝上的书。  
“那我进来咯。”普路同探了探身子，小心翼翼的走进去，眼睛始终盯着坐在靠椅上的埃已。  
“坐下，别乱动。”埃已头也不抬伸手把普路同按下，“晃来晃去烦人。”  
“我也只烦卷卷。”确认安全的普路同笑嘻嘻的凑过去圈住埃已，“卷卷讨厌我吗？”  
“.…..出去了。”埃已侧了侧头，挣开普路同起身往外走。  
“嘿嘿。”眼尖瞄到埃已泛红的耳尖的普路同心情很好，随手拿起她放下的书翻看起来。  
——————  
“啾——”  
伴随着一道尖锐的声响，天空被五颜六色的烟火所占满，五彩缤纷的光亮照亮了夜空，也照亮了夜空下的人们。  
“卷卷卷卷，这个怎么样？”普路同献宝般缠着埃已。  
“.…..嗯。”埃已有些无奈的回道,心里悄悄叹了口气——她可看不清啊...... .  
一股清凉突然附上眼睛，眼中的那一片模糊也清晰起来。“？”她有些受惊的眯起了眼，耳畔传来普路同依旧笑嘻嘻的声音：“怎么样？我就说不错吧？”  
“……嗯，很不错呢。”埃已抬头望着那片被烟火照亮了的夜空，突然轻轻笑了出来：“笨蛋。”  
似是被她们感染，一旁旁观着的贺恩也跟着笑了，然后猛地曲起手肘对着身后就是一下：“放开!”  
“不要。”浊令抬手挡住这一肘子，得寸进尺般把对方又往怀里圈了圈。  
“……啧。”挣扎了一下的贺恩发现四肢又被对方锁住了。她缩了缩脖子，很不爽的往上一撞，听到对方吃痛的抽气声才满意的放松了身体，也就任由她抱着了。  
“怎么样？”头上传来对方带着笑意的声音，她动了动，转身反抱住对方：“能怎么样？”  
“诶……”对方拖长了声音，“我还以为你会有什么感想呢。”  
“能有什么啊。别闹。”她拍掉对方有些不老实的手，顿了顿：“不知道还有没有机会看到呢……”  
“一定能的。”感觉到怀中人有些低沉的情绪，她低头蹭了蹭对方：“就像这次。不是吗？”  
“.…..嗯。”  
“以后每年都来这里怎么样？”  
“那说好了？”  
“嗯，说好了。”红瞳的女人笑的宠溺。  
“约好了~”远处的人不知何时笑嘻嘻的走了过来。  
“嗯。”白瞳的女人有些无奈的看着硬拽着自己过来的人，回答却很坚定。  
“说好了啊。”  
【END】


End file.
